Fallout
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Set in the future. Joffrey demands a suitable queen, and Tyrion knows of one girl. However, Ava has also been promised to a Stark. She decides to use her newfound connection to the throne to pass information to the Starks. Tyrion realizes what she's done, but says nothing to Joffrey because of a promise he made the girl's dead mother. Kings Landing will fallout at Ava's hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout**

**Notes: Don't judge me. I haven't read the books****. ****I haven't had a chance to see many of the episodes on TV. Ava is an OC character**

Ava Royce sat in the partially rebuilt wing of Winterfell. After the war ended, The Starks and Joffrey decided on a truce because Rob's wife was expecting a child. Soon after, Ava was ripped away from the Vale and promised to Bran Stark. They, of course, had to wait to come of age. Though it was only a few short years away. Now it was a few short months away. Avangen Stark, born to Rob and Talisa Stark ,breathed first breathe in the early hours of a winter morning. Winter had begun the day of Avangen's birth. Ava smiled to herself as she heard Avangen wine. Talisa's groan echoed throughout the chambers. She was not used to babies. The namesake, however, had a way with the child. Ava almost died when she heard Tyrion's voice boom throughout Winterfell. He'd raised her from a babe and had place her in the care of Lysa Arryn, who soon allied with the Starks and betrothed Ava to Bran. Ava walked as fast as she could to see the gentlest man she'd ever met.


	2. The First Steps of 2 months waiting

**Fallout**

"He needs a companion, Ava" Tyrion pestered.

"Yes, because it's always been my dream to marry King Scumbag. Especially when it means breaking a betrothal to Lord Bran Stark of Winterfell. "Ava spat sarcastically.

"You're marrying Joffrey?" Bran was disgusted. "I gave you everything. Does that mean nothing to you, Ava?" He turned away from her, hopeless. He loved her with all his heart. How could she do this to him? Tears spilled from his eyes. He slowly limped away from her. Somehow the royal healer had healed his back to a point where he could maneuver on crutches. Ava jumped up.

"Bran! Please! Come back" She flew out the door, crying. She cornered him by the steps. "Bran, I'm not marrying him or anyone other than you. I love you, Bran. And very soon I won't be Ava Royce, I'll be Ava Stark. Remember that, Bran. "She brushed some hair out of his eyes. He pulled Ava closer to him.

"I may not be able to fuck properly, but I can still jump your bones, Beautiful." Bran imposed heavily. Ava smiled.  
"Can you not wait 2 months, or are you just too horny?" Ava teased. He pulled her so close she could feel the extension.

"Just too horny, love." She could feel his lips assaulting her neck aggressively. He needed to get it. A small moan escaped her lips. Catelyn's voice extruded from the lower wing.

"Bran, Ava. 2 months" She reminded them. Bran exhaled. He kissed her hard on the lips before sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder. His hand began to slide down towards her chest. Surprisingly she didn't object. Just let his hand explore. A hard groan escaped her lips. His hand ventured into unfamiliar territory, causing her back to arch enticingly. He was probably feeling her up, but she didn't care. His hand found itself between her legs, pleasuring her far beyond the previous touching.  
"Bran…..Ooh." Her breathing became laboured, telling him she enjoyed this. Her hot juices soon flowed into his hand as she released, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Tyrion's voice caused him to rip his fingers out and stick them in his mouth.

"What in the seven hells are you two doing?" Tyrion came out and asked. Bran sucked the juices off his fingers.

"Nothing. Just got a splinter. No big deal Tyrion. No need to call mother." Bran covered. The sweet salty taste of her juices lingered in his mouth.

"Keep your fingers clean until the wedding Lord Stark. " Tyrion said, indicating that he knew Bran had been fingering her seconds before hand. Bran nodded, Ava exhaled. Despite almost being caught, she really wanted to do it again. And again and again and again. There was no denying it. Bran Stark, her fiancé, had magic fingers. And if his fingers were that good, she wanted the rest of him inside her.


	3. Couldn't Wait

**Fallout**

**This chapter is why it's rated m.**

Bran sat up against the headboard. Ava opened the door and sat down beside him. Bran smiled at his fiancée. After fingering her earlier, he wanted to lick her next, but understood his limitations. His thoughts became incoherent as he pondered the sounds she'd make as his tongue flickered in and out of her. She'd be screaming his name. _ Bran, Bran, Bran Bran!_

"Bran?" Ava snapped him back to reality. He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm still horny, _ Avangelline. _We can still do it. Just say the word and I'll jump your bones." He whispered in her ear.

"You won't get anything if you call me Avagelline once more. You know how I feel about my full name. And besides I still owe you from earlier." Her hand lazily slid into his pants, grasping the tightening member. It was so tight against his pants it was probably uncomfortable. His sharp intake of breathe told her she hit a soft spot. She slowly stoked it, and then squeezed exceedingly hard just to hear him moan like a little bitch. She pumped hard and fast, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left as she did so.

"Ava. Oh, oh Ava my god Ava. Don't, ahh, stop. Ava, Ava, Ava! Oh Ava. Ava Fucking Royce , I want you to… To… I want…"

"Bran spit it out." She said.

"I want you to use your month. He whined pitifully. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around it, almost unsure at first but the indecipherable sounds that left him boosted her confidence. Finally, he couldn't hold back and exploded his seed into her small mouth. She almost couldn't swallow it, somehow managed before falling onto his stomach.

"Oh god, you made my head spin. "

"2 months and we don't have to worry about stopping."

"Ava, we can't wait 2 months. We should just fuck already. I've already claimed you."

"I wasn't anybody's to claim in the first place. I'm still human Bran. "

"Avagelline!" She stopped. He only called her Avagelline when he was agitated. She'd crossed the line. She made him sound like a mad dog. She pressed her lips to his. Then she laid back in submission. Bran had a hard time rolling himself on top of her, so she aided him slightly. He slid the straps off her shoulders and kissed her collarbone. He brushed the hair out of her face before stripping them down and entering her. He had to hold onto the headboard and pull himself in and out of her small opening, but it worked. Her brain went into a haze as he drew further in. Finally, she screamed a wordless scream and exploded on him. He released inside of her and collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavy, panting hard, she mindlessly stroked his hair. He leaned up and kissed her passionately.


End file.
